


Jealous

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [22]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Someone mentioned jealous Muri and,, that's so cute. So I wrote a little fic about it.





	Jealous

You and Muriel had to venture to the market to do some shopping. It was winter, so unfortunately the hens weren’t laying eggs as frequently as they usually did.

 

“I’m going to see if the baker has any fresh bread… Stay here.” Muriel told you, before leaving you alone for the moment. You continued with what you were doing, delicately putting eggs into the small basket held under your arm, before you heard someone clear their throat beside you.

 

You turned your head, seeing a man standing beside you. “Hello, haven’t seen you ‘round here before.” He said, a smile on his face. “Are ya new here?” He asked. You shook your head.

 

“No, I’ve lived here as long as I can remember.” It wasn’t a lie, though you could only remember the past few years. The man chuckled.

 

“Ah, really? I’m surprised we’ve never bumped into each other before.” He held out his hand to shake. “I’m Donovan. Pleased to meet’cha.” You firmly shook his hand, introducing yourself.

 

You and Donovan spoke for a few more minutes as you continued to collect food to add to the stores. It was a generally pleasant conversation, until Donovan seemed to look up above your head. You looked behind you, seeing Muriel standing behind you, two loaves of bread held in his arms. “I’m back.” He said plainly, though you could see his eyes were firmly on Donovan. You knew what was happening immediately.

 

“Oh, Muriel, I was just talking to Donovan.” You gestured to him. “Donovan, this is my boyfriend Muriel.”

 

“Ah, hello sir.” Donovan said, his voice coming out a bit quieter. 

 

“Hi.” Muriel responded shortly, shifting the bread into one arm and putting one hand on your shoulder. Donovan chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Well, uh… I must be going now, though I appreciate you keeping me company- it was very nice meeting you two!” Donovan said, trying not to make eye contact with Muriel, before hastily exiting. You glanced up at Muriel, putting your free hand on your hip.

 

“Muriel, he wasn’t flirting with me or anything, you didn’t have to give him the stink eye.” Muriel coughed, looking away from you.

 

“...Oh… Well, I got the bread.” Muriel was clearly trying to change the subject. You sighed. “...We’ve gotten everything… Let’s head back.” Muriel said, gently taking your free hand, and leading the way.

 

It was a quiet journey back to his hut, and so was putting everything away. Despite that, shortly after everything was put away, you felt one of Muriel’s large hands gently land on one of your shoulders. You looked back at him and smiled, leaning into his touch. Muriel used that opportunity to get a bit closer, pressing a very gentle kiss to your temple.

 

“Hm… Someone’s in an affectionate mood.” You teased. Muriel grumbled, his thumb tracing mindless patterns against your shoulder. You decided to press further. “Muriel… Were you…  _ jealous,  _ earlier _? _ ” You asked, as if it wasn’t plainly obvious.

 

Muriel have you the most sheepish look, his blush turning the tips of his ears red. “...Maybe.” His voice came out in a grumble. You chuckled, shifting to wrap your arms around Muriel’s neck, embracing him warmly. 

 

“Muriel, don’t worry, you have no reason to be jealous.” You gave Muriel a little kiss on the cheek. “I’m here to stay, alright? No one could take me away from you.” You reassured. Muriel hummed, gently resting his forehead against yours.

 

“...Okay.” He whispered, a little smile forming on his lips.


End file.
